Attack on Pregancy
by TheRequester
Summary: Everyone thinks I got pregnant.


**Based on a true story that happened to me. So I decided to spice it up. Anyway, I don't own Attack on Titan. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Jacqui's POV**

I wake up with a hand hitting my face and then bite it, my sister jumped up. "What?!"

She slapped my stummy lightly, "You-you're pregnant!" Madeline yelled in horror. Of corse she drew attention to EVERYBODY, "Who'd you have sex with?!" her hand on my stummy.

"Get you're hand off my stummy! And I didn't have sex with anybody!" I stood up and walked away. Only a few minutes later Madeline comes with Sasha who jumped straight to meet my face, "Did you tell everyone?"

Sasha smiled, "My little girl is growing up soooo fast!" I roll my eyes and try to walk away but everyone kept staring at me.

"Please, my stummy hurts right now and eating didn't help." I responded. I could tell that statement didn't help change the situation.

Eren came up to me and whispered, "Where is he?" I looked to see if anyone was listening, "You know, the one that got you pregnant."

"No one got me pregnant! I just ate a lot." I whispered back in frustration and left to my room.

My twins eyes grew huge, "Women eat a lot when pregnant!"

I rolled my eyes and went in my room, doing math I calculated I ate 3 lb more than my weight. "Oh god, Madeline's never gonna let it go is she?" I throw myself on the bed, why did I eat so much? My poor stomach probably can't handle all that food.

**Madeline's POV**

"We've got to do something about this!" I yelled, "I will find out who got my younger sister pregnant."

Sasha rolled her eyes, "What does it matter, you're going to be an aunt! What do you think it'll be? A boy or girl?"

"I'm starting to really hope its neither, I boys can be a real pain with lying and destyorying but girls can act like sluts and steal things from their mothers." I said, no way was I getting a kid!

"But Eren isn't destructive at all." Sasha said elbowing me a little. Slowly I turn to meet her raising an eyebrow, did she even know who she was talking about? "What? Everyone destructive when it comes to titans, Mady."

"I still can't believe Jacqui would have sex without telling me." Man, i just wanted to slap her in the face right now.

I was sitting with Sasha and Mikasa, "There's no way she isn't pregnant." Sasha said reading a paper about pregntacy, "A woman will eat a lot, get emotional, her stomach will hurt, and reject a lot of things."

"Yeah," I said, "She was doing all that today, I wonder who got my sister pregnant."

"Hmm," Mikasa said, "What is she got pregnant last night?"

"What?! You mean Eren!?" I asked in shock, "She only went t his room to get something she needed...oh my god. You don't mean?"

Sasha smirked, "Oh yes she does-what do you mean?"

"I mean sex." Mikasa said looking quite pissed, "How could Eren do such a thing!?"

**Jacqui's POV**

I covered my mouth, this was just too funny! What would make them think that Eren did this to me? Whatever, I laid back in bed to sleep and hoped this whole sex thing dropped in the morning. Walking up I saw my stomach went a little smaller but not noticable enough. Sighing I grab some food from my cabinet and start to eat.

Finishing I step down but land on a sharp nail, "OW!" I yelled. I pick up the nail, "Ow that hurt little thing. Did it have to be now?" I set it on the desk and start to draw pictures of when Madeline and I were younger but hear talking behind my door. Opening it I see the usual, Madline, Sasha, Mikasa, fall out.

"Yo." Madline said, "I heard you cry out in pain from when he/she was kicking."

My face twisted into the annoyed/pissed/tired face and said this very calmly, "Please get out."

Before I knew it Sasha was holding my drawing, "YOU'RE HAVING TWINS! THEY ARE SOO CUTE!"

I snatch it back, "That' just Mady and me."

Mikasa, taking the paper, replied, "You're naming them after you an Mady? Shouldn't you name them something else?"

I open the door, "How about Getout and Andleave jr.?" then kick them out. I sat down in frustration on my bed groaning and screaming in my pillow. But then I heard something that made me smile widely and evily.

**Madeline's POV**

Sounds like she's having it hard doesn't she?" I asked as Jacqui was screaming. "We need to help her and fast! I know- we'll do anything she wants until the next 9 months!"

Sasha raised her hand, "What happens when its 9 months?"

"Uh..." I gagged a little, "Sasha, sweetie. We shall have a little "talk" on mother nature." I put a hand over her shoulder. "Well Mikasa-" An X popped on my head as I realized she'd left me.

* * *

**Well, this was wrote all in a few hours mostly cause I did actually gain 3lb just from eating today. Then my sisters joked that I was pregnant considering the things I was saying. But hoped you laughed, liked and reviewed. **


End file.
